


Подмена понятий

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brendol Hux Being An Asshole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Приглашение посетить генеральские каюты пришло новоиспеченному магистру Рен спустя пару циклов после получения нового статуса. До этого с генералом Брендолом Хаксом Кайло не приходилось общаться — только с его сыном-майором, к которому он, по правде говоря, испытывал не совсем однозначные чувства.





	Подмена понятий

Приглашение посетить генеральские каюты пришло новоиспеченному магистру Рен спустя пару циклов после получения нового статуса.

До этого с генералом Брендолом Хаксом Кайло общаться не приходилось — только с его сыном-майором, к которому он, по правде говоря, испытывал не совсем однозначные чувства. Майор Армитаж Хакс его одновременно и раздражал — тот еще выскочка, вечно стремящийся указать на любые его ошибки, — и вызывал какое-то странное любопытство. Его отчего-то хотелось узнать поближе — чтобы проверить, что на самом деле скрывалось под колкой броней.

Генерала же Хакса он видел редко и не перекинулся с ним, наверное, и парой слов. Поэтому полученное приглашение вызвало у Кайло удивление: что генералу могло понадобиться от него, он даже представить себе не мог. 

С другой стороны, этому легко было найти объяснение. В конце концов, Кайло теперь был сокомандующим, а значит, генерал Хакс хотел наладить отношения перед началом тесного сотрудничества. Возможно, прощупать и найти его слабости. Или втереться в доверие. Так или иначе, вариантов было много, и Кайло счел нужным принять приглашение: только так он мог узнать, что именно хотел от него Брендол Хакс.

Чего он не ожидал, так этого того, что на входе в эти самые генеральские каюты столкнется с генеральским сынком. Тот, судя по ошеломлению, промелькнувшему на лице, — тоже. Впрочем, Кайло отметил, что исчезло оно мгновенно — зато появилась та самая бесящая ухмылка, неизменно возникавшая на его губах, когда выяснялось, что Кайло оплошал.

Майор как будто бы невзначай толкнул Кайло плечом и стремительным шагом исчез в коридорах. Кайло повел рукой и усмехнулся под шлемом: иногда у него складывалось впечатление, что майор будто специально нарывался. Все эти его раздражающие выходки, все его действия словно были направлены на то, чтобы вывести Кайло из себя. Периодически ему это удавалось: только он и не догадывался, что помимо злости Кайло испытывал еще и жгучее, острое, будоражащее кровь возбуждение.

Как и сейчас.

Слава Силе, его балахон был достаточно длинным, чтобы прикрыть область паха.

Кайло вошел в каюту — обставленную явно редкими и дорогими предметами декора. Брендол Хакс, похоже, любил роскошь. А так по нему и не скажешь: внешне генерал был строгим и никогда не появлялся без формы, даже во время увольнительных.

Второй сюрприз ждал его на столике у дивана: графин с чем-то крепким, судя по аромату, царящему в каюте. Кайло едва заметно покачал головой и перевел взгляд на хозяина комнат — тот уже явно успел попробовать напиток.

И не один раз.

— Доброй ночи, магистр Рен, — как-то даже добродушно, что не вязалось с явно злыми глазами, поздоровался он.

— Доброй ночи, генерал Хакс, — эхом отозвался Кайло. Голос из-за вокодера был бесцветным, потерявшим эмоции, и Брендол Хакс даже не догадывался, что в нем сквозило веселье.

Пьяный генерал — это довольно интересно. Он хотел прощупать Кайло, но и не подумал, что даст Кайло возможность прощупать его. И Кайло собирался ей воспользоваться.

Только дурак не стал бы.

— Присаживайтесь, — Брендол по-отечески кивнул и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. Его китель был слегка расстегнут: из-под воротника виднелась рубашка, а пояс оказался ослаблен на полном животе. Он был невероятно похож на своего сына — точнее, сын на него, но это лишние детали — только майор Хакс был сложен гораздо изящнее, а его виски полыхали рыжим, а не как у отца, припорошены сединой.

— Постою, — с усмешкой обронил Кайло и с удовольствием отметил, что такой реакции в планах Брендола не было.

— Как пожелаете. Выпить хотите?

— Не пью, — ответил Кайло.

На лице генерала мелькнуло и тут же исчезло разочарование. Взгляд стал еще более раздраженным — и при этом в голос словно добавилось патоки:

— Что же вы так, — с мягким укором произнес он. — Заставляете меня нарушать законы гостеприимства. Уважили бы старика, раз уж приняли приглашение.

— Вы не старик, — возразил Кайло прежде, чем успел понять, что именно этого Брендол от него и ждал. Беззвучно ругнулся, но все-таки продолжил: — И я был уверен, что я здесь по делу.

Брендол откинулся на спинку дивана и ослабил пуговицу на воротнике рубашки.

— В таком случае мне придется вас разочаровать.

Это уже становилось интересным.

— И тогда ради чего вы меня позвали?

— Хотел наладить наше сотрудничество заранее, — с легкой усмешкой ответил Брендол. — В неформальной обстановке, с глазу на глаз. Узнать друг друга… поближе. Вы же не против?

Кайло отметил, что последние слова генерал Хакс произнес с несколько иными интонациями. Более глубокими, какими-то даже… интимными?

Нет, наверняка показалось. 

Кайло пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что ему абсолютно все равно, и все-таки сел — на почтительном расстоянии от Брендола. Тот нагнулся, подхватил свой бокал и сделал щедрый глоток, а свободную руку закинул на спинку дивана. Теперь она едва не касалась плеча Кайло.

Тот вздернул бровь, но под шлемом этого, конечно, не увидеть. 

— Вам, наверное, жарко, — заметил Брендол. Видимо, пытался завязать непринужденную беседу. — Я всегда ставлю климат-контроль на высокие температуры, часто мерзну.

— А по вам и не скажешь, — тем же бесцветным голосом ответил Кайло.

— Может, все-таки выпьете?

— Зачем? — спросил Кайло. Генерал Хакс уж очень настаивал на совместной попойке, и это не могло не наводить на подозрения. 

— Вы выглядите напряженным. Алкоголь вас расслабит.

— Вы уверены? — иронично спросил Кайло.

Брендол кивнул и, не дожидаясь согласия, наполнил второй бокал. Поставил его напротив Кайло, но тот его демонстративно проигнорировал.

— Вы шлем снимите, — посоветовал Брендол. — И пить удобнее, и не так… жарко будет.

— Я и не говорил, что мне жарко.

— А выглядите очень горячим.

И снова — двойное дно в довольно-таки простых на первый взгляд словах.

— На голову, — услужливо добавил Брендол.

Кайло хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Генерал Хакс явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения, и эта самоуверенность вызывала у Кайло те же чувства, что и майор Хакс — раздражение вперемешку с желанием прощупать границы. Что, впрочем, неудивительно: в конце концов, отец и сын были похожи не только внешне.

На секунду Кайло стало любопытно, получилось бы у него закрыть гештальт своего легкого помешательства на конфликтах с майором Хаксом, если бы он переспал с его отцом. Довольно странная выходила замена, как ни крути.

Но попробовать ему ничего не мешало, так?

Тем более, судя по разговорам, Брендол Хакс рассчитывал на такой исход событий.

Решив, что вреда от этого точно не будет, Кайло нажал на крепления шлема и снял его. Тряхнул головой и взглянул на Брендола — тот смотрел с жадным любопытством.

— Не думал, что под маской скрывается такое славное лицо, — признался он.

— А что вы ожидали увидеть? — Кайло едва не поморщился от того, как звучал его голос без шлема — он уже успел отвыкнуть от него, неискаженного. — Монстра?

— Как минимум, кого-то постарше, — ответил Брендол.

— Мне двадцать четыре, — заметил Кайло.

— Что не может не радовать.

— И что же, — Кайло усмехнулся и все-таки перехватил свой бокал, — вас здесь радует?

— Я хотя бы не спаиваю подростка.

— А вы хотите меня споить? — Кайло вздернул бровь.

Брендол развел руками, глядя ему в глаза:

— У меня несколько иные планы на вас, магистр, но начать можно и с этого.

Кайло сделал глоток и отметил про себя, что даже в так называемой «неформальной обстановке» они продолжали обращаться друг к другу соответственно рангу. Тут же мелькнула мысль: перенял ли майор эту привычку у папаши-генерала, или же вел себя более непринужденно?

Кайло действительно хотел бы это узнать, но пока оставалось довольствоваться малым.

— Или мне лучше называть вас Кайло? — спросил Брендол, словно прочитал его мысли.

— Я не против забыть про формальности, генерал, — ответил Кайло.

— Можно просто Брендол. И на «ты». Мы же забываем про формальности, так?

Уже «мы». Восхитительная наглость — такой же обладал и майор. Кайло попытался представить себе его на месте Брендола, и появившаяся в воображении картинка ему понравилась. Расстегнутая пуговица рубашки наверняка обнажила бы острые ключицы, а кадык, не спрятанный под воротником кителя, дергался бы при каждом глотке из бокала. А еще майор, вероятно, закинул бы ногу на ногу и откинулся на спинку дивана изящно, легко и непринужденно.

Кайло мотнул головой, изгоняя соблазнительную картинку из собственного сознания, и сосредоточился на реальности.

— Еще? — спросил Брендол. И действительно, задумавшись, Кайло осушил свой бокал до конца и даже этого не заметил. Интересно, чем его пытались напоить? Слишком уж легко пошел напиток.

— Да, пожалуй, — кивнул он.

Брендол придвинулся ближе и поднес графин к его бокалу. Золотистый алкоголь заметно искрился пузырьками воздуха, и это слегка завораживало. Кайло даже не сразу заметил, что теперь они с генералом почти соприкасались бедрами.

— Армитаж много говорил о тебе, — словно невзначай произнес Брендол, и Кайло зацепился за эти слова, как за спасение.

— И что же он говорил? — жадно спросил он. Ему и правда нужно было знать, что о нем думает майор. В слухи об их с отцом взаимной ненависти, ходившие по Первому Ордену, Кайло не верил: особенно сейчас, когда Брендол вел себя абсолютно не так, как о нем говорили.

— Ну, в основном, что ты невыносимый и несносный, — со смешком признался Брендол. — И что он терпеть тебя не может. 

Наверняка у Кайло на лице отразилось разочарование, потому что Брендол поспешно добавил:

— Уверяю тебя, я нисколько не разделяю его точку зрения. Мне ты кажешься очень приятным.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере их неприязнь с майором была взаимной. Жаль, что только она.

Даже не «жаль» — этот факт, скорее, выводил Кайло из себя. Ему, как и всегда, остро хотелось взаимности по всем фронтам, и то, что майор Хакс не мог ее предоставить, эгоистично его бесило. И хотелось сделать ему больно в ответ. Задеть как-то, чтобы… что?

Вызвать неравнодушие. Хотя бы таким способом.

Но майора здесь не было. Зато был его папаша, и если уж отыгрываться — то на нем.

Все равно иного выбора у Кайло не было.

И вариантов других — тоже.

— Зря, — бросил он, скривив губы. — Я довольно неприятная личность.

— Сможешь доказать? — поддел Брендол.

Неприкрытый намек-приглашение уже не чудился — он был настолько явным, что не заметить его мог только слепой и глухой. И Кайло поспешил им воспользоваться: повернулся к Брендолу и, не церемонясь, вплел пальцы в рыжие с сединой волосы и крепко сжал кулак. Секунду смотрел на немое удивление на его лице — и прижался губами к губам, тут же жестко кусая нижнюю.

Он прикрыл глаза, старательно представляя, что на месте Брендола сейчас сидит майор Хакс. От этого злость и желание причинить боль стали только сильнее, и Кайло вновь укусил чужую губу и ощутил привкус крови на языке.

Ему на щеку легла ладонь, и большой палец осторожно погладил скулу. Рука была мягкой, мясистой, и наваждение спало.

У майора руки были совсем другими.

— Тише, мальчик мой, — произнес Брендол, чуть отстранившись. — Давай полегче.

Кайло сцепил зубы, глядя в его блеклые глаза, и слегка разжал пальцы в его волосах. Брендол чуть откинул голову, потянулся рукой куда-то назад — видимо, чтобы опереться о диван. Где-то рядом издал сигнал датапад, но Кайло тут же забыл об этом — Брендол теперь сам притянул его к себе и поцеловал, словно показывал, как надо.

А надо ему было спокойно, обстоятельно и неспешно. Эта медлительность раздражала: майор Хакс в воображении Кайло вел себя совсем по-другому, и теперь представлять его совсем не получалось. И это требовалось исправить.

Поэтому Кайло напористо протолкнул язык в рот Брендола и перехватил контроль, вновь крепко сжимая рыжие пряди. Кусаться, впрочем, не стал — в качестве мелкой, ничтожной уступки.

Теперь стало чуть проще представить себе майора. Кайло упорно вылизывал чужой рот, проходился кончиком языка по кромке зубов и аккуратно прихватывал губы своими. Подутихшее было возбуждение снова начало разгораться.

Он потянул Брендола за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову. Взглянул на шею, на дернувшийся в глотке кадык — и велел:

— Раздевайся.

— Только после тебя, — усмехнулся Брендол.

Что ж, это условие выполнить было довольно просто. Кайло стянул балахон, расстегнул тунику, справился и с майкой. Потянулся к застежке штанов — и замер.

Потому что двери позади него издали сигнал и раскрылись.

Кайло медленно обернулся: на пороге, ситх бы его побрал, стоял майор Хакс. Он пялился куда-то в район его лопаток, а на лице застыло ошеломление.

— А, — наконец выдавил он. — Похоже, я не вовремя. Прошу прощения.

Теперь на его лице ясно читалась еще и досада. И… Кайло показалось, или на нем мелькнуло что-то похожее на ревность?

Он потянулся к майору в Силе. Считывать его обычно оказывалось довольно сложной задачей, но сейчас, в состоянии шока, он ослабил блоки на собственном разуме, и Кайло без труда смог собрать то, что было на поверхности. 

И торжествующе усмехнулся: майор действительно ревновал. Его. Неистово ненавидел в этот момент своего папашу, вздумавшего отбить у него объект вожделения, и испытывал жгучую, палящую ревность. Хотел оказаться сейчас на месте Брендола.

Кайло моргнул и закрылся в Силе. Повернулся к Брендолу — а тот и не скрывал торжествующей ухмылки.

Так он все это затеял действительно только ради того, чтобы насолить собственному сыну?

Вот же ублюдок.

— Не буду вам мешать, — ледяным тоном произнес майор Хакс.

Собирался уходить.

Не думал же он, что Кайло его так просто отпустит?

— Стоять, — резко произнес он и махнул рукой, для верности закрывая двери Силой.

— Пусть идет, — довольно произнес Брендол. — Мы же…

Он подавился словами, как только Кайло повернулся к нему. Не столько из-за его наверняка перекошенного от злости лица, сколько от того, что все той же Силой Кайло хорошенько сдавил его горло.

— Терпеть не могу, когда меня используют, генерал, — процедил он, сжимая пальцы чуть крепче.

Из горла Брендола вырвался хрип. Чем сильнее Кайло стискивал пальцы, тем багровее становилось лицо этого ублюдка. Он безуспешно царапал шею, пытаясь содрать невидимые пальцы, но Кайло в ответ на это только сильнее сжимал руку.

И только когда генерал Брендол Хакс обмяк и закатил глаза, Кайло расслабил руку.

— Он мертв? — раздался голос позади него. Майор, конечно же. Кайло вновь обернулся — тот подошел ближе и пялился на своего папашу.

— Нет, — с сожалением произнес Кайло. — Просто без сознания.

Майор фыркнул с явным огорчением и, похоже, только после этого осознал, что Кайло пристально на него смотрит. Спина его тут же стала еще ровнее, и он заложил за нее руки. Кайло догадывался, что он нервничал. 

В конце концов, как вести себя в таких ситуациях, он не знал, и наверняка чувствовал растерянность.

— Я в этом деле не участвовал, — предупредил майор, когда Кайло поднялся. Тот усмехнулся и шагнул ближе — и майор отступил на шаг.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Кайло.

— Тогда что вы… — продолжил майор, но запнулся, когда Кайло преодолел расстояние между ними и оказался совсем рядом. На такой дистанции на его лице можно было разглядеть бледные, едва заметные веснушки и такие же еле видные мимические морщинки. 

— Вот что, — сказал Кайло и, взяв его лицо в ладони, прижался губами к губам.

Майор от удивления едва не уронил челюсть, чем Кайло и поспешил воспользоваться: прихватил нижнюю губу зубами, а затем напористо протолкнул язык в податливо раскрытый рот. Он целовал майора с таким упоением, какое даже представить себе не мог. В реальности, а не в фантазиях, его рот оказался еще более возбуждающим.

Он заставил майора откинуть голову и склонился над ним, продолжая удерживать лицо в ладонях. Отстранился на пару секунд, глядя в обычно ледяные глаза: сейчас в них полыхало пламя.

Майор ошарашенно облизал губы — и все-таки взял себя в руки. И Кайло тоже — в прямом смысле. Тот почувствовал, как на обнаженные бока легли ладони в перчатках и притянули к себе, вплотную, тесно прижимая телом к телу. 

А затем майор сам его поцеловал — с той же яростью, с какой и Кайло до этого. Это не то что устраивало — превосходило все ожидания, и Кайло довольно зажмурился и позволил ему вести, наслаждаясь столь желаемой взаимностью.

Притертый к майору вплотную, Кайло бедром чувствовал крепкий стояк. На секунду в голове мелькнула и тут же пропала мысль: интересно, а возбудился он от поцелуев или же от показательной демонстрации Силы на своем отце?

Но это было совсем не важно, потому что здесь и сейчас Кайло получал то, что хотел.

Он выдохнул майору в рот, когда тот с силой провел ладонями по его бокам и принялся расстегивать ширинку. Кайло вновь куснул его губу, перевел одну ладонь на шею, касаясь тут же дернувшегося кадыка, а затем обеими руками вслепую начал расстегивать китель.

Майор справился быстрее — и, вывернувшись из его рук, опустился на колени.

— О, — только и смог сказать Кайло. — Даже так?

Майор в ответ задрал подбородок и с той же своей невыносимой дерзостью произнес:

— Должен же я вас как-то отблагодарить.

Кайло криво усмехнулся и, как ранее с Брендолом, вплел пальцы в рыжие волосы и притянул к собственному паху голову майора. Тот уперся руками ему в бедра, но затем уверенно обхватил член ладонью и провел по нему.

Кайло сипло выдохнул, глядя на него сверху вниз. Майор же ему в глаза не смотрел: вместо этого он с интересом разглядывал стояк, будто примерялся к нему.

А затем мягко обхватил губами головку и втянул ее в рот. Кайло только крепче вцепился пальцами в его волосы и надавил на затылок, заставляя взять глубже, но майор, конечно же, не поддался. Вместо того, чтобы заглотить член целиком, он облизал головку, провел кончиком языка по уздечке, и Кайло едва не застонал от переизбытка ощущений.

Он все-таки двинул бедрами, толкаясь в рот — и, к его удивлению, майор не стал отстраняться, а покорно принял глубже, расслабляя горло. Язык умело проходился по его члену, пока он толкался в глотку, обводил венки, и Кайло вновь зажмурился, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть — и он спустит прямо майору в рот.

Тот словно это почувствовал: крепко пережал основание члена и, словно издеваясь, двинулся на члене ртом, плотно смыкая губы. Ладонь с бедра перебралась ближе к заднице, крепко сжала ягодицу, и Кайло гулко выдохнул, сдерживая очередной стон.

Даже сейчас, стоя перед ним на коленях, майор вел себя невыносимо нагло и раздражающе.

И это только сильнее возбуждало.

Кайло потянул его за волосы вверх, заставляя подняться, и вновь впился в его губы, слизывая с них свой собственный вкус. Майор часто дышал ему в рот, словно давал разрешение себя целовать, и Кайло не стал церемониться: протиснул ладонь под форменные брюки и сделал то, что давно хотел — облапал округлые ягодицы.

Майор чуть подтолкнул его назад, и Кайло с трудом осознал, что тот ведет его к дивану. На котором, к слову, все еще лежал его бесчувственный папаша. Пришлось остановиться и оторваться от восхитительного рта.

— Ты еще на него меня уложи, — с легкой издевкой — не мог себе в этом отказать — произнес он, мотнув головой в сторону отключившегося Брендола.

На секунду на лице майора промелькнула досада. Он чуть поморщился и, высвободившись из цепкой хватки Кайло, просто подошел к дивану и безо всякого почтения коленом спихнул бессознательного генерала на пол.

— Доволен? — спросил майор, криво усмехнувшись.

— Вполне, — искренне ответил Кайло.

Он шагнул к майору, чтобы опрокинуть на диван и сделать то, что хотел — хорошенько выебать, — но тот не дал этого сделать: как-то очень уж ловко увернулся и одним движением развернул и подсек Кайло. Такого тот не ожидал — и рухнул на диван.

Впрочем, так тоже было неплохо. Он приподнялся на локтях, закусил на мгновение кровящую — он только сейчас это понял — губу и встретился с майором взглядом.

В его глазах горел хорошо знакомый Кайло голод.

Который они оба могли сейчас взаимно удовлетворить.

Майор все-таки стянул перчатки и только после этого тоже устроился на диване. Навис над Кайло на несколько коротких секунд, не отрывая взгляда, быстро прихватил губами губы и отстранился, чтобы решительно и бесцеремонно потянуть с него расстегнутые штаны.

— Я готов пойти на уступки при одном условии, — предупредил Кайло, жадно наблюдая за ним.

— Каком же? — усмехнулся майор.

— После я выебу тебя.

— Идет, — легко согласился он и снова навис над ним. Положил на губы два пальца, и Кайло с готовностью втянул их в рот, обильно смачивая слюной. Глаза майора от этого загорелись еще сильнее; Кайло на пробу прикусил подушечку указательного пальца и вытолкнул их языком.

Майор напоследок обвел его губы и заставил согнуть ноги в коленях. А потом без предупреждения протолкнул в него палец, и Кайло сдавленно охнул. Почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд — и отвернулся.

Как ни странно, после этого майор стал действовать гораздо аккуратнее, словно такой демонстрации собственной власти ему оказалось достаточно. Кайло часто дышал, чувствуя, как он растягивает под себя дырку, и не сразу понял, что невидяще смотрит на Брендола.

Зато когда он это осознал, то обнаружил, что тот пялится на него в ответ.

Наверное, это должно было подействовать на Кайло отрезвляюще, но от одного факта, что за ними наблюдают, разум поплыл окончательно. В него толкнулись уже оба пальца — сильно, жестко и донельзя хорошо.

Он застонал на выдохе и вытянул руку, направляя Силу. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы майор останавливался, а тот вполне мог это сделать, если бы заметил, что его папаша пришел в себя. Поэтому Кайло не стал церемониться и просто временно пригасил сознание ублюдка-генерала Силой.

В тот же момент пальцы вышли из него. Кайло приподнял бедра и перевел взгляд на майора: тот основательно сдобрил ладонь слюной и теперь провел ей по всей длине собственного члена, создавая подобие смазки.

Приставленная к дырке головка прошла внутрь, хоть и с трудом. Кайло поморщился, когда майор качнулся на пробу, толкаясь глубже, и задрал подбородок, когда тот вновь навис над ним.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — признался майор с усмешкой.

— Потом я сделаю с тобой то же самое, — пообещал Кайло.

— Я только за.

Кайло подался вверх, прихватывая его губы, закинул руку ему на шею, не давая отстраниться. Сдавленно застонал ему в рот, когда майор вошел до конца, и сам двинулся на члене, сцеловывая чужое тяжелое, рваное дыхание.

— Сильнее, — потребовал он. Удивительно, но майор послушался: толкнулся резко, вышел почти полностью и снова вогнал член в дырку. Сдерживать стоны уже было невозможно; Кайло и не стал. Рот майора приглушал постыдные для магистра ордена Рен звуки, срывающиеся с губ, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить замолчать те капли здравого смысла, что еще в нем оставались.

Чем резче, жестче и быстрее двигался в нем майор, тем ближе Кайло подходил к оргазму. Терпеть уже становилось слишком сложно, и он просунул руку между их телами и обхватил ладонью член. Провел по нему, крепко стискивая кулак, и почувствовал, как поджимается мошонка.

Капли спермы упали на его живот, задели так и не снятый китель майора. Тот не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания — был слишком занят задницей Кайло. И, когда он вогнал член до основания и замер, Кайло впился взглядом в его лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь.

Майор прикрыл глаза, и его светло-рыжие ресницы едва заметно подрагивали. Рот чуть приоткрылся в немом стоне, и на мгновение между губ мелькнул острый на слова язык. Бледные веснушки в этот момент враз словно стали ярче.

Красив, ублюдок.

Кайло почувствовал не слишком уместное в данной ситуации торжество — будто этот красивый и донельзя наглый майор уже принадлежал ему одному. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что так и будет.

Он вновь притянул майора к себе за шею, лениво поцеловал и мазнул запачканными в собственной сперме пальцами по щеке. Тот поморщился, утер щеку об плечо и уткнулся лицом в излучину шеи Кайло.

Неужели застыдился своего поведения?

Как оказалось, нет: майор игриво прихватил зубами кожу, лизнул ее и только после этого поднялся и начал приводить себя в порядок.

— Куда собрался? — спросил Кайло.

Майор искоса посмотрел на него:

— Я уже полчаса как должен быть на мостике, магистр.

— Что, так и пойдешь? — усмехнулся Кайло. — С испачканной формой?

— Долг превыше, — церемонно ответил майор.

— Я освобождаю тебя от него до конца дня.

Майор вновь стрельнул в него взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

— И это не обсуждается, — твердо добавил Кайло и поднялся с дивана. Нашарил свои штаны, натянул их и поискал взглядом майку, тунику и балахон. М-да, беспорядок они устроили отличный: все три предмета одежды валялись в разных местах.

Он просто поднял их Силой и притянул к себе.

— Иди пока к себе, — продолжил Кайло. — И будь готов, я не люблю ждать. Как только улажу все с твоим распорядком — зайду.

— Вы что-то слишком много решили себе позволить, — дерзко заметил майор.

— Только то, на что имею полное право, — усмехнулся Кайло и натянул майку, а следом за ней — тунику с балахоном. — Иди. Я тут задержусь ненадолго.

Удивительно, но майор, похоже, решил не продолжать спорить: вместо этого он пошел к выходу из кают, но у дверей замер и обернулся, кинув долгий взгляд на своего отца.

— Он все видел? — совершенно спокойно спросил он. Будто ничего такого в этом не было.

— Да, — не стал врать Кайло. — Могу стереть ему память.

— Не надо, — с легкой усмешкой ответил майор. — Так даже лучше.

И вышел после этих слов.

Двери за ним тут же сомкнулись. Кайло взял шлем со стола, надел его, и маска вошла в пазы с хорошо знакомым шипением.

Он присел возле генерала и провел рукой у виска, Силой пробуждая его сознание. Веки Брендола дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.

— Думаю, вы понимаете, что вам лучше молчать, — проговорил Кайло, удостоверившись, что его слышат. Голос из-за шлема опять казался лишенным эмоций. — Иначе…

Он слегка свел пальцы, направляя Силу на горло генерала. Тот крупно сглотнул, и в блеклых глазах зажегся огонек паники.

Это Кайло вполне устраивало.

— Я ясно выразился?

— Да, — с трудом кивнул генерал.

— Замечательно, — ответил Кайло и поднялся на ноги. Шагнул к дверям — и замер на пороге, как и майор до этого.

Пронаблюдал, как Брендол с трудом поднимается с пола, и все-таки не удержался:

— В следующий раз, когда решите увести кого-то у сына, потрудитесь сперва узнать, с кем имеете дело.

Генерал промолчал — только лицо у него стало будто бы краснее. Похоже, ситуация приводила его в бешенство.

Кайло хмыкнул и пожелал:

— Приятного вечера, генерал.

В оттенок кожи генерала добавилось еще красноты, и Кайло, довольный произведенным эффектом, вышел из каюты. Теперь ему оставалось уладить одно маленькое дело.

А затем он спокойно сможет совершить то, что давно хотел.

И это не могло не радовать.


End file.
